deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neku Sakuraba
Neku Sakuraba is the main protagonist of Square Enix's 2007 video game, The World Ends With You. Though born and raised in Shibuya, Japan, Neku wakes up one day unable to remember anything about himself except his name. He soon finds that he has been thrust into a contest known as the Reapers' Game, but in overcoming the challenges he is presented with, he discovers a truly wonderful world. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Yu vs Neku * Neku Sakuraba vs Kazuya Minegishi * Minato Arisato vs Neku Sakuraba Possible Opponents * Fuka Kazamatsuri (Disgaea) * Hidomi Hibajiri (FLCL) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Nice (Hamatora) * Pi (Xink3r) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Ness (Earth Bound) * Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) History Neku Sakuraba was born and raised in Shibuya, a neighborhood in Tokyo famous for its status as a fashion and nightlife capital in Japan. A few years before the events of The World Ends With You, his best friend died in an unspecified event on his way to meet up with Neku. As a result, Neku became anti-social and emotionally distant. One day when he is 15 years old, Neku wakes up in the middle of a Shibuya street, invisible to the crowds surrounding him. Here, he realizes that he has no memories of his own life, and discovers that he has been pulled into something called the Reapers' Game. In this game, participants exist in another plane of existence alongside the normal world called the Underground. Herem he must work alongside another Player to complete missions from their Reaper moderators and fighting the enemy monsters called "Noise." Over the course of the Reapers' Game, Neku is able to reclaim his lost memories and comes to learn not only how to appreciate the company of others, but also how to trust and rely on people. He also becomes a major factor in protecting the people of Shibuya and improving their lives. Death Battle Info In the Underground, Players use Pins in order to use a variety of Psych abilities. Neku in particular is notable for being able to use a wide variety of pins, granting him access to a very wide variety of abilities. Note that although players are limited to wearing six Pins into a battle, this seems to be a pure gameplay mechanic, as Neku uses the powers of pins without wearing them on multiple occasions. Psychs *Apport - Summons meteors and a rain of boulders upon enemies. *Barriers - Surrounds Neku with water, fire, or dark energy, protecting him while healing him, protecting others, attacking enemies, or all at once. *Black Hole - Creates a gravity well that destroys whatever it successfully pulls to its center. *Bullet Sword - Allows Neku to summon a ring of blades around him that fly outward, damaging enemies. Can be repeatedly used to create even more blades that continually fly outward. *Burst Rounds - Large, charged bullets that can fragment on impact for additional damage. *Burst Sword - Shoots multiple blades into any line of direction. Neku is also able to change the swords’ directions in any way he wishes. *Cure Drink - Restores half of Neku's health. It's functionally similar to his "Healing" psych and Neku is able to carry up to five at a time or more depending on the pin. *Discharge - Summons emblems that can either emit lightning bolts from them or spray the area with electric sparks. *Doomed - Psychs that allow Neku to inflict status ailments on his foe at the start of the battle. These include slowly deteriorating an enemy’s health, decreasing their attack power or defensive capabilities, or flat out immobilizing them. *Earthquake - Stuns and hurts enemies on the ground. *Entanglement - Summons barbed wire along a line that can continually damage enemies on contact. Can be summoned anywhere and even has two variants that can encase enemies in ice or drain enemies of their health to add onto Neku’s. *Explosion - Summons an emblem that can explode and shoot out fireballs. *Flame Blast - A pyrokinetic attack that summons a continuous pillar of flame that can cause lingering damage to foes. *Flame Core - A pyrokinetic attack that summons bouncing fireballs that can rebound off of enemies and walls. Speed depending on the pin can range from large but slow, small but fast, or regular sized with normal speed. *Force Rounds/Energy Rounds - Psychs that fire energy bullets of variable properties. Effects include waves of penetrating bullets, a spray of bullets, flight-controlled bullets, and bullets that split into waves of bullets. *Freeze - Encases a foe in ice and immobilizes them. *Frostbite - Summons a piece of ice on a foe that can continually grow and eventually burst, causing the foe to be rapidly assaulted with ice. *Grave Marker - Allows Neku to teleport above enemies and slash downwards towards them, causing knockback. *Healing - Similar to Cure Drink, as it not only allows Neku to heal but also to recover from status effects as well. *Holy Light - Focuses on an enemy and causes them to be assaulted by a rapid barrage of light energy. *Ignition - Focuses on an enemy and causes them to be constantly bursting into flames. *Invisibility - Turns Neku invisible and makes him impervious to enemy attacks while dashing. *Irregular Note - Has four pins that bounce around the area and shoot Force Rounds between them. *Lance Lunge - A thrusting attack that knocks back foes. *Laser Blast - Allows Neku to shoot a heat ray that damages enemies on contact. Has a much faster reboot time compared to Nexus Ray. *Lightning Arrester - Has Neku shoot lightning from his hands. *Lightning Bolt - Summons a bolt of lightning along a line. Neku can send this into any direction he wishes. *Massive Hit - Charge attack that has Neku jumping forward with a large energy sword that increases in damage the more he charges it. *Nexus Ray - Fires a thin beam of energy that pierces enemies. *Patrol Rounds - Can summon boomerangs, with some particular pins giving him the ability to summon two at the same time. *Piercing Pillar - Summons large ice spikes that can juggle enemies. Also has a variant that causes multiple swords to appear from the ground and pierce enemies from below. *Pressure Mine - Can turn objects into bombs. *Psychokinesis - Lifts and throws objects such as signs, bikes, and cars. Can range from devastating capabilities such as dropping the moon on his enemies to being nuanced enough to choke people. *Pyrokinesis - A pyrokinetic attack that summons a trail of flames that can dragged along a path. Also has a variant that can summon a wall of fire that ignites any enemy it touches. Afterwards, it generates a tornado that knocks said enemies into the air. *Rock Bind - Caused rocks to encase and immobilize an enemy. *Sacrifice - Halves Neku’s HP in exchange for more attack power. *Shockwave - A homing slashing attack that covers a small area. When equipped by certain pins, can even be used to send forward flames and attack with flame imbued slashes. *Spark Core - Summons electric orbs that can seek out enemies and keep juggling them in the air, move erratically around an area, or circle Neku to protect him from damage to an extent and damage any foe that gets near him. *Spear Strike - Has Neku dash into a direction with a spear of energy that mows down any enemy in his way. *Splash Core - Summons stationary water orbs that can damage enemies on contact and even move when contacted by said enemy. *Stellar Flurry - Strikes an opponent repeatedly with a flurry of rapid jabs. *Street Jam - Summons large subwoofers that can assault enemies with destructive soundwaves, which can also cause status ailments, such as Immobility and Defense Break. *Subconscious - A psych that allows Neku to automatically recover HP under certain conditions, such as when his health is incredibly low. *Summon Rhyme - Allows Neku to summon a small, friendly squirrel Noise to attack opponents. *Sweeper - Summons a black hole that vacuums in enemies and hold them in place, leaving them open to attacks. *Teleport - Allows Neku to warp instantly to a nearby location to dodge attacks. *Thunderbolt/Thunderstorm - A chain electric attack that can either target multiple enemies or the same foe a number of times. *Thundercloud - Creates a ring of electricity that marks any enemy that enters it with a lightning bolt from above that travels from one foe to the next. *Time Bomb - Summons an explosive that detonates after a few seconds. *Twister - Summons small whirlwinds to lift up enemies and slam them to the ground. *Velocity Attack - Enhances Neku's movement, both improving his agility and creating an energy barrier that allows him to ram into enemies while dashing. Also makes him invulnerable in this state. *Velocity Charge - Envelops Neku in an energy barriers and hurls across the area, having him continuously ricochet off of enemies until the pin gauge is eventually drained. He is also invulnerable in this state *Vortex Saber - Summons a large energy sword that Neku can spin around him to damage all foes around him. Also has a variant that can send energy shockwaves at enemies. *Vulcan Uppercut - A melee attack that knocks opponents up into the air. Mental Powers *Neku can use his player pin to scan the minds of others *He may also "imprint" an idea upon them, introducing new thoughts **Should not be mistaken for brainwashing or a true psychic attack on the mind *Neku is protected from enemy attempts to read his mind or brainwash him. Equipment Neku wears fairly mundane clothing and accessories, or threads, into battle. However, due to the nature of the Underground, these seemingly useless pieces of clothing provide major benefits to their users, especially if they coordinate with local fashions. Neku in particular is most closely associated with the "Jupiter of the Monkey" brand, which includes urban clothing and sportswear. Most notably, the shirt Neku wears as seen in sprites is a Dharma, which can be purchased at the same shop as other Jupiter of the Monkey threads. Regardless of the precise threads he wears, Neku is granted buffs to his attack, defense, and health when wearing his preferred threads. Feats *Telekinesis is strong enough to tons, can control dozens of objects at once, and is nuanced enough to remotely choke an individual. **With his partner Joshua, he has dropped the Moon onto Earth using his telekinesis. *Teleported over 100 miles, into space, and back to Earth. **Has teleported rapidly between enemies while attacking them. *Can tank damage from his own attacks with little trouble. *Can tank hits from lightning bolts. *Can tank giant energy explosions. *Can tank fireballs. *Can survive getting chomped on by Shark Noise, Anguis Cantus, and Draco Cantus. *Can survive buses and cars being dropped on top of him. *Can tank meteors. *Can tank a Mega Flare to the face by none other than a Noiseified version of Final Fantasy’s Bahumut itself, a being capable of wiping out cities, mountains, and even galaxies at full power. *Can tank hits from Goth Metal Drake, who has been described as hitting with the force of a tidal wave. *Can tank hits from the Taboo form of Sho Minamimoto, who has been described as having the power of a god in that form. *Can survive in the vacuum of space. *Is shown to be able to dodge lightning. *Defeated multiple Noise and Reapers. *Crushed all 3 Game Masters and won the Reaper's Game 3 times. *Defeated the Conductor, who can freeze time. *Managed to overpower the Conductor even after he absorbed the Composer, who can travel across parallel worlds and can erase civilizations from existence with his little finger. *Saved Shibuya from erasure. *Won a fight against the Fallen Angel, a being of the Higher Plane who is just as, if not more powerful than the Composer. *Took down Dissonance Tapir, a Noise powerful enough to house a pseudo-parallel world. Faults *Powers are heavily diminished outside of the Underground or battle situations. *Typically works with a partner in battle. *Somewhat inconsistent capabilities. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Younger Combatants